Everything About You
by GracieHartley
Summary: Eleanor Calder didn't set out to find herself a famous boyfriend. Unlike her best friend, Maxie, she really just wanted to find someone who would love her and treat her well. She didn't start to like Louis because he was famous, she fell for him because he made her laugh and looked at her like she was his whole world. She knew it would be hard, but she knew he was worth it.
1. Chapter 1

I yawned, covering my mouth with one hand and using the other to close my laptop. The university library was silent; the perfect place to get some sleep after my shoot with Hollister had ran late last night.

A pile of books were slammed down next to me on the desk, breaking the silence, while a cup of coffee was placed in front of me.

"Mocha, your favourite." My best friend, Maxine, slid into the seat next to me, opening one of her books.

"Can't I just sleep?" I asked, folding my arms on the desk and resting my head on them.

"Whichever one ends up with you refreshed and ready for the party tonight."

I groaned. "Maxie, you know I'm normally all for a party, but I was out late last night and…"

She cut me off. "Yes, you were working. I know. But Harry told me to come and bring a friend."

I shrugged, so she continued.

"Come on. Harry. As in Harry Styles, who can introduce us to possibly cute famous future boyfriends."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a cute, famous boyfriend. I need to sleep and get some study done."

She nodded her head, taking a sip of my discarded coffee. "So it starts at eight. I recommend wearing something tight."

I groaned in response, letting my head fall back onto my arms, my hair falling over my face.

"Ellie! Eleanor, open up!"

I sprinted to the door, opening it before running back to my room and resuming the raid of my closet that I had been in the middle of when Maxie arrived.

Maxie stood in the doorway, taking in my slightly wavy hair, low-key make-up and the fact that I was only wearing underwear.

"I see why you're an underwear model, Ellie."

I rolled my eyes. "I have no idea what to wear. Help me."

She smiled, digging through my closet and pulling out the tight, long-sleeved black dress that I had forgotten my sister, Brody, had given back to me. "It's classic, and it makes you look like pure sex."

I laughed, considering it. "Well, I'm going to need some amazing shoes then."

Maxie grinned. "Those we have."

After another ten minutes of getting ready, I locked the door behind me as Maxie linked her arm through mine.

Realising that we were walking there, I reconsidered my towering black heels, but Maxie pulled me along, oblivious to my shoe dilemma.

It was only a fifteen minute walk to the party, and thankfully my shoes weren't actually that uncomfortable, and quite easy to walk in.

Maxie knocked on the door, flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

A tall guy with red hair opened the door. "Hey, you're Harry's girls?"

Maxie smiled and nodded, walking inside.

"I'm Ed" the red-haired guy still standing at the door said to me, offering me his hand.

I smiled, taking it. "Eleanor."

"So do you actually know Harry or are have you just been dragged along by your friend?"

I laughed. "Dragged along by my friend."

He smiled. "So what else would you be doing tonight?"

"Sleeping" I admitted. "Or studying."

We had been walking as we talked, and had found ourselves at the bar. He handed me a drink, taking a sip of his. "Studying? Where do you go?"

"Manchester. But I spend a lot of time in London, and do my work online."

He nodded. "So what's in London?"

I shrugged. "Work, what else?"

He smirked. "What do you work as, a model?"

I grinned. "Pretty much, actually."

He laughed. "Your looks gave it away."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"So who do you model for?"

I took a sip of my drink. "Hollister, mostly."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, underwear."

I laughed, taking another sip of my drink.

"Who've you kidnapped now, Weasley?"

Ed laughed, looking at me. "This is Harry Styles. Harry, this is…"

Before he could finish, Maxie came up to me. "Ellie, there you are!"

Recognition crossed Harry's face. "Oh, so you're Maxie's friend, Eleanor?"

I nodded. "That's me."

Ed nudged me, winking. "Yes, Eleanor here spends a lot of time in London modeling for Hollister when she's not studying hard at Manchester University" he spoke in an infomercial voice, making Maxie and I both giggle.

Harry looked at me. "Really? You should hang out with me and the guys when you're in London."

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Here, I'll give you my number so you can text me when you're there." He reached for my arm, taking a spare pen from the bar and writing his number on the back of my hand.

He gave me the pen, offering me his arm. I laughed, writing down my number and name. "Now, Harry, don't go giving this to anyone else."

He smiled, saluting me and stealing Ed's drink.


	2. Chapter 2

I laughed as my sisters, Brody and Skie, fought over a pair of my shoes. I was packing for London and had found some shoes and clothes that I never wore anymore, so I had called them to come fight over them. I didn't think they'd take it so literally.

Eventually, the girls' takings for the day were even and I could declare myself packed.

"How long are you staying in London this time?" Brody asked. Skie sat next to her, her head on Brody's shoulder.

"I don't know. A month, maybe."

Brody and Skie sighed. "Whose clothes are we going to steal?" Skie asked, making me laugh.

"You can steal each others."

Brody and Skie looked at each other, as if the idea of stealing _each other_'s clothes instead of mine was a completely new idea.

My flight left two hours later, and after landing in London I made my way home to the apartment I rented. I lived with my parents and sisters back home, but I had enough money to rent an apartment for myself for when I was in London.

Upon arriving at my apartment, I promptly threw my bags into my closet and went to sleep.

I woke to my phone buzzing on my bedside table. I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head and trying to get back to sleep. Thankfully, I didn't have t go to work until the day after tomorrow, so I could afford some 'beauty sleep'.

I gave up on more sleep, reaching for my phone. I had five messages from my mum, two from my sisters and one from Maxie.

The ones from Mum were just to check up on me, the two from my sisters asking if they could wear the shoes that I had forgotten to pack, even if I hadn't left them on purpose.

I quickly tied my hair up before opening the message from Maxie, yawning.

_Elle, wake up. Stop ignoring your phone and text Harry. I told him you were in London and he wants to hang out. Love you._

I rolled my eyes. Typical Maxie.

I put my phone back on the table, rolling over to the other side of my bed. My phone buzzed again and I groaned, thinking it was probably Maxie again.

_Harry Styles_ flashed on the screen and I sat up, picking up my phone. I just looked at it for a few seconds before opening the message.

_Hey Eleanor, wondering if you want to meet up today?_

I read it about three times before texting back, asking when and where.

We organized to meet for milkshakes in an hour, so I hopped into the shower, thankful for my blow dryer.

When I was ready, after searching for ten minutes through my bags to find my shoes, I slid my phone into the back pocket of my jeans, wiping a smudge of lip gloss from the corner of my mouth.

As I walked to Milkshake City, I thought about Harry and his wanting to meet up. He was a few years younger than me, and there was definitely nothing there in the romance department for me, but I hoped we could be friends.

Arriving outside Milkshake City, I pushed back my nerves and walked inside.

"Eleanor!" I looked over to see Harry and the rest of One Direction sitting in a booth in the corner of the store. I walked over, doing my best to appear as confident as I could.

"Eleanor, this is Zayn, Liam, Niall and Louis" he gestured to each boy as he said their name, them waving in response.

"Lads, this is Eleanor, Maxie's friend."

"The model, right?" Niall asked, completely innocently without any innuendo behind it.

I smiled. "Only part time, really."

"What else do you do?" Zayn asked, taking a sip of the milkshake in front of him.

Harry moved over, tugging me down into the booth. "Wait, let me see if I remember. You go to Manchester, right?"

I nodded. "That is correct."

"You never did say what you study, though?"

"Politics and Sociology. I'm just about to go into my second year."

"Aren't you a clever model?" Harry said, laughing. I smiled.

"We should go back to the apartment before anyone sees us, guys." Zayn said, standing up.

The other boys nodded, standing up. I stood up with them, not really sure of what I was doing.

Louis, who had been surprisingly silent the whole time, stood next to me as the other boys walked to the door. "Do you want to get a milkshake before we head back to the apartment?"

I remembered where we were, having forgotten. "Oh, it's okay. I'm good."

"You sure?" I nodded and he shrugged, tipping his shake towards me. "Well, you're welcome to have some of one of ours if you want."

I smiled, stealing his drink and taking a sip before handing it back to him. "Thank you." I laughed, walking off to the door and outside to where the other boys were.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the couch in Louis and Harry's apartment, laughing at a joke Louis had just told. I'd been in London a week, and aside from my shoot with Hollister I had spent nearly all that time with the boys.

After being reasonably quiet at Milkshake City, Louis had turned out to be just as loud as his reputation suggested, and being the closest to my age I got along with him the best.

Louis sat next to me, his arm around the back of the couch. He winked at me, tugging at a lock of my hair.

Harry walked into the room, his phone in his hand after talking to someone on it. "Aw, what a cute couple." He raised his phone, ready to capture the supposed moment.

I blushed, duckling behind Louis to avoid the camera.

Harry and Louis laughed, before Harry picked my bag up off the table and held it out for me. "That was Maxie. She said two things. First, answer your damn phone. And second, she'll be here soon."

I laughed, standing up and taking my bag. Louis stood up beside me, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'll drive you there if you want." He offered, smiling at me.

I nodded, flicking my hair off my shoulder and smiling back.

Harry raised his hand. "What about me?"

Louis grinned. "You can come if you can find your car seat."

Harry snorted. "Love you too, Boo Bear."

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, gesturing for me to lead the way to the car.

We arrived at the airport fifteen minutes before Maxie's flight was scheduled to arrive. Very surprisingly, we spent those fifteen minutes with no fan interaction at all. Either the fans were on strike or they hadn't realised the boys were here yet.

Harry left to go get the three of us some tea, leaving Louis and I alone. I yawned, covering my mouth my hand to hide it.

Louis smiled at me. "Tired?"

I just nodded, resting my head on his shoulder out of sheer fatigue.

He rubbed his hand up and down my back, resting his head on top of mine.

"What do we have here?"

I looked up to see Maxie standing in front me with all her luggage, her eyebrow raised at the scene before her.

I jumped up, letting Maxie throw herself at me, wrapping my arms around her.

Maxie finally let me go, smiling at something over my shoulder. "Harold!"

She went over to Harry, and I turned back to Louis. He just smiled at me, handing me one of the teas Harry had given him.

I looked over to see Maxie and Harry whispering to each other conspiringly. I looked at Louis and raised an eyebrow. "What are they up to?"

He shrugged. "Probably something we don't want to know about."

I laughed, letting him lead me back to the car. Harry and Maxie followed us, still whispering away.

Louis and Harry dropped Maxie and I off at my apartment, bidding us goodbye for the night. Maxie was in the house before I could get up the stairs, instantly knowing where my spare key would be.

She spun around to face me. "So…I have news that will either make you hate me or love me."

I groaned. "You meddled in something, didn't you?"

She nodded, taking hold of my shoulders. "Well you know how I was talking with Harry before?"

I groaned again, nodding.

She shushed me, giving me a disapproving look. "Well we both agree that you and Louis seem awfully close."

I shrugged. "And? So what?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You know what."

I gasped. "You didn't. No, Maxine. Please tell me you didn't."

She smiled devilishly. "Harry and I are going to set you and Louis up."

I groaned, smacking her upper arm. "Maxine! How could you!"

She yelped. "Oh, please. Don't be so dramatic, Elle."

I hit her again, less hard this time though. "How could you set me up with Louis? Better yet, what makes you think he'll agree to it? Why in the world would he?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That's it, isn't it? It's not that _you_ don't want to date _him_, you just think _he_ doesn't want to date _you_."

I groaned, flopping down on the couch. "And then our friendship will be ruined."

She shook her head, laughing slightly. "You're an idiot, Elle."

I glared at her. "Friendship ruiner" I accused.

She laughed again, patting my back before walking in the direction of her room. "Trust me, Elle."

I buried my face in my hands, thinking that this was Maxie's worst idea yet.

I fiddled with the sleeves of my white sweater, pulling them down over my knuckles. Sliding my hands into the back pockets of my jeans, I stood up.

After a long argument with Maxie over how I was nowhere near Louis' type, I had finally agreed to go on the date.

And now I was afraid that Louis had stood me up.

We weren't doing anything major, only going to see a movie. It's not like it was a huge deal, Louis and I were friends. But still, my stomach was knotted worse than a pretzel.

Louis was only ten minutes late, but all my worries about him thinking that this date as beyond ridiculous were slowly eating away at me.

I sat back down, tucking one leg underneath me. Just when I was about to call it quits, there was a knock at the door.

I grabbed the key off the dining table, unlocking and opening the door. Louis stood there, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He looked down, and it almost looked like he was blushing. "The boys were helping me get ready."

I smiled. "They did a good job."

He looked up, grinning. He tugged at his striped shirt. "This was the only thing I really had a say in. Zayn can be pretty demanding when he wants to be. And Liam just stood there lecturing me about 'how to treat a lady'."

I laughed. "I'm surprised you even made it then."

He smiled. "Niall just ate. And Harry really only had one thing to say. He just kept reminding me how fit you are."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Harry's full of it" I murmured.

Louis smiled gently. "I just think he's silly to think I could forget."

I felt my face turn an even darker shade of red, and I bit my lip to hide my grin.

"You look amazing, El."

I didn't think it was possible for me to blush any further, but somehow I managed. I gestured over my shoulder back into my apartment. "I'll just grab my bag and we can go."

Louis nodded, smiling.

Walking to the theater, we chatted about nothing in particular. It didn't feel unusual, just Louis and me hanging out.

We saw The Inbetweeners, Louis vowing to teach the boys the dance. I spent the movie trying to decide who was funnier, the movie or Louis. Thankfully there weren't many people in the theater, so no one got mad at us for being too loud.

I could have almost fooled myself into thinking it was nothing more than two friends seeing a movie, until Louis took my hand and led me to the ice cream shop across the road from where we were currently walking.

"And no date is complete without food."

After Louis had bought us both ice creams, we ate them while sneakily sitting on the chairs outside the cafe next to the ice cream parlor, not caring that we weren't customers.

"I'm glad that Maxie forced you to do this. I had fun."

I instantly felt bad. Goodness knows where he thought I stood in this whole situation.

"Oh no, Louis. She didn't force me. I wanted to come, I just thought that you'd think it was silly."

He smiled, leaning forward to wipe away ice cream from the corner of my mouth. "You're silly."

I smiled, standing up with him. He instantly took my hand, swinging it slightly.

At my front door, I was completely lost. I didn't really know what to do here. "Lou, I had a really good ti-"

Louis cut me off, taking hold of my hip and pulling me to him, leaning down to kiss me.

I threaded my arms around his neck, kissing him back before pulling away. "Night, Lou."

He smiled. "Night, El."

I closed the door behind me, leaning against it. Biting my lip, I looked down at my buzzing phone as the screen lit up with Louis' name.

_So pick you up tomorrow, five thirty?_


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on Louis' bed, waiting for him to get ready so that we could go out.

Finally, he came out of the bathroom. He lay down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"You know, we could just stay here…" His hand slowly crept up the side of stomach, tugging my shirt out of my shorts and dragging it up with it.

I playfully slapped his hand away, tucking my shirt back in. "You've been spending way too much time with Harry."

He laughed, and I rested my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he sighed. "Come on, let's go."

I let him help me up off the bed, laughing when Louis saluted Harry, who was sitting on the couch, on the way out.

Louis entwined his fingers with mine as we walked down the outside stairs, pulling away to open the door for me.

We walked to the park, eventually playing a game of spot-the-fan. I was losing terribly, as I either assumed that everyone was a fan or no one was a fan. Louis was a lot better than me at spotting them.

As we walked through the park, though, even I could tell the fans apart from everyone else. They weren't being very stealthy. They were openly snapping pictures of us. Part of me just wanted to run away and hide.

Louis didn't seem that bothered, chatting away. I had never felt more self-conscious in my life. I knew that those pictures would be on the Internet and that all the fans would see them. What if they hated me? I had no clue what to do of they did.

"El, you okay?" Louis put his hand on my back as we crossed the road, noticing my silence.

I looked at him, feeling like a deer in headlights. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little queasy."

"Do you want to go home? If you feel sick…"

I bit my lip, feeling bad for ditching him. "Do you mind? I really don't feel that well."

He shook his head. "It's fine. Come on, I'll walk you home." He wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me in the direction of my apartment.

Once he was convinced I would be fine on my own, he tucked me into bed and left me to sleep off my sickness

I woke up a few hours later, still not feeling that great. It was probably all down to nerves. I was scared of what had become of the photos from earlier.

Embracing my mother's never-failing solution to sickness, I hopped in the shower. Sitting under the stream of water, I felt slightly better than before.

After taking possibly the longest shower in history, I decided to just get it over with. It was time to face my fears.

I sat in my robe with my laptop, my hair tied up in a towel.

Knowing that twitter and tumblr would be the best places to look, I started there. First I checked the trending topics. Nothing there. A few trends about some sport, something about tacos and something about a girl named Hannah.

Louis hadn't tweeted since this morning, so nothing there either.

I decided to move onto tumblr. Checking the posts tagged 'Louis Tomlinson', I saw literally post after post about Louis and me. Most just wanted to know who I was, some wanted my legs. But then there were the posts with #poorhannah written as comments.

I went back to twitter, remembering the trend about Hannah. Looking at the tweets, I felt tears forming in my eyes.

They hated me.

Tweet after tweet was about how I was only using Louis for fame, how I had stolen him from this Hannah girl.

I closed the web page, not wanting to read them anymore.

My phone vibrated, and Louis' name came up on my screen. I answered it, bringing the phone to my ear.

"Hey babes! How are you feeling? Are you alright? El?"

All I could manage to say was "who's Hannah?"

Knocking at the door distracted me from the computer screen, that I was still staring at after my phone call with Louis fifteen minutes ago. I had hung up on him after he babbled on for a minute or so.

I ignored the knocking, pulling my hair out of the towel it had been wrapped up in.

I couldn't take this. Being hated by the fans, being accused of using Louis for fame, being compared to his ex. It was all just too much.

I don't know why I was still so enraptured by the hate on the computer screen. It was upsetting me but I just kept reading more. It was a cruel curiosity.

The knocking stopped for a few seconds before I heard a key turning in the lock. I heard footsteps coming towards my room and looked up to see Louis standing there, my spare key in his hand. I cursed myself for using it the other day on our first date, I'd have to find a new spot to hide it now.

"El…"

I stood up, closing my laptop. "I don't want to hear it. You only broke up with your ex a few weeks ago? Why the heck did you ask me out then? Am I some type of rebound girl? Now everybody hates me, I knew getting involved with you was a bad idea. I should've known from the start that this wouldn't end well."

Louis walked up to me, taking me by the shoulders. "El, calm down. Let me explain." He slid his hands down from my shoulders to my waist.

I stepped out of his embrace, sitting down on my bed again. I was willing to let him explain, but that didn't mean he could touch me like nothing was wrong.

He frowned, a hurt look in his eyes, before sitting down on the couch across from my bed.

"El, you and me have nothing to do with Hannah. I broke up with her because I felt like we were living different lives. I had my career to concentrate on and she understood that I couldn't always be with her but I still felt bad for it. She deserved better than that."

I sat up straighter. "And what? I don't?"

He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "No, El. That's not what I meant." He looked me straight in the eyes. "You _know_ I didn't mean it that way. You just want to stay mad at me."

I scoffed. "You think I enjoy feeling like this?"

He rubbed his face in his palms for a second before sighing. "El, I admit that I probably could've waited longer before starting another relationship, but with you I just" he gave me a pleading look, begging me to understand. "The day that Harry introduced you to us I was just, mesmerized. And you understand our lives so well. And you're just, you. I couldn't just ignore the way I felt. Please, El. You're not a rebound girl, you mean more to me than anything. Please." He practically whispered the last word, begging me once more to understand.

I groaned, pulling my knees up to my chest. "Louis, I'm just a normal girl. I don't think I can handle a relationship like this."

He stood up, moving to sit next to me. He hesitated before giving me a look, wrapping his arms around me and pulling closer so I was practically in his lap. "El, if you can't handle it I understand. But please don't give up on me."

I looked up at him, our eyes locking. I had fallen harder for him that I'd ever fell before, but I didn't know if I could take the hate that would come with being his girlfriend. But I knew that if I walked away now I would regret it always. I bit my lip, taking a moment to think it through before letting out the breath I'd been holding. "Lou…"

That was the only answer he needed, leaning down to kiss me. He tangled his fingers into my still-wet hair, holding me to him.

Finally, we both pulled away. He still held me close, one hand sliding up and down my thigh, dipping just underneath the hem of my robe every few seconds.

He pushed my hair out of my face, leaning his forhead against mine. "Thank you, El."

I bit my lip, confused. "For what?"

He smiled. "Putting up with me."

I smiled back, laughing lightly. "You're worth it, Lou."

He kissed me again, pushing me back onto the bed. I pushed his jacket down his shoulders, silently giving him the go-ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

I shivered, rubbing my forearms as Louis guided me down a secluded Parisian street. I regretted not wearing a scarf like Louis, my exposed neck freezing.

Now December, my relationship with Louis was a strong as ever, only made stronger by that first little Hannah hiccup.

Louis let go of my hand, slinging it around my waist instead and pulling me closer to him. He rubbed up and down my side, aware that I was practically frozen.

Leading me into the hotel lobby, I sighed as the warm atmosphere defrosted my frozen limbs.

Unlocking the door to our room, Louis held it open for me, letting me go in first. Kicking off my shoes, I refrained from shedding myself of my coat and other layers, preferring to keep myself as warm as possible.

Louis slid his arms around my waist once again, resting his chin on my shoulder. "So how do you like your present?"

I smiled, turning around in his arms. "It's amazing, but like I said when you gave me the tickets, all I need is you."

He leant down to kiss me, grinning. "But I like spoiling you."

I bit my lip, trying not to smile. "But I don't like you spending all your money on me."

He nuzzled his face into my neck, planting a kiss there. "So those twelve Lamborghinis I bought you will have to go back to the store?"

I laughed, both from his joke and the fact that his hair was tickling my neck. "Louis!"

He shook his head so that his hair tickled me further, making me squeal. I tried to back away from him, only succeeding in falling back onto the bed, probably his goal from the start.

He leant over me, pressing his lips to mine. Sliding his hands up the sides of my waist, he moved to unbutton my coat. I broke the kiss, pouting. "No, I'm too cold to take off my clothes, Lou."

He grinned. "You know what they say. You'll warm up faster if you take your clothes off."

I laughed, pushing his hands away, not bothering to rebutton up what he had succeeded in opening. Instead, I unbuttoned the remaining buttons, exposing my white dress underneath. Louis raised an eyebrow, unsure if I was cooperating or not.

I rolled my eyes, walking over to the doors leading out to the balcony. "Look, you can see the Eiffel Tower."

He sighed, accepting that I wasn't undressing anytime soon, walking over to the stand next to me. Not easily deterred, he still wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder once again.

I leant back into his embrace, looking out at the Eiffel Tower, lit up against the night sky.

I turned around, walking over to the bedside table. Louis pouted, holding his arms out for me. I laughed, digging around in the drawer for the camera before walking back over to him.

"Photo time."

He smiled, taking the camera from me and turning me around so that the Eiffel Tower was in the background. He pulled me closer with his free arm, holding me by my waist. Slinging my arms around his stomach, I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Smile pretty, El." Louis grinned, pressing the button on the camera.

After checking the camera, my mission of having at least one good photo of me in Paris was complete.

I shut the door, taking Louis' hands and leading him away from the balcony. "Now, I believe there was something you were after before."

Louis pretended to think about it. "Scrabble? I think I wanted to play scrabble." He grinned at his own joke, sliding his hands underneath my coat and around my waist.

I giggled. "Sounds about right."

He leant down to kiss me, reaching a hand up to tug his scarf off. I slid my coat down my arms and onto the floor, letting him lead me backwards to the bed.

Lightly pushing me onto my back, he yanked his sweater over his head, tossing it to the side. I removed the shirt he had on underneath it, blindly throwing it away.

Out of nowhere, he pulled away, rolling off me and sitting up on the other side of the bed. Reaching for the remote, he turned the TV on. "So what should we watch?"

I glared at him indignantly, unimpressed. "Louis William-"

Before I could finish, he rolled back on top of me, cutting my protest short with his lips. "Just kidding."

"You better be."

He smirked, pushing my dress up to my waist, kissing me once more.

Later that night, I removed myself from Louis arms to lean over and pick up the camera from the bedside table. Settling back into his arms and giggling lightly as he automatically tightened them around me, I pulled up the photo from before.

It was amazing how things had changed in such a short amount of time. I could still remember sitting in the library at school, telling Maxie that I didn't need a cute, famous boyfriend, I just needed to study and sleep.

If you'd told me back then that I'd end up dating Louis, I would have told you that was more Maxie's forte, but now I couldn't imagine my life without him. He could be an idiot, and was completely childish most of the time, but he had proved to be just what I needed.

The fans had warmed to me since that day in the park, and I knew that they were behind my relationship with Louis almost a hundred percent.

I turned the camera off, putting it back in its drawer and snuggling into Louis' arms. Waking slightly, he planed a kiss on the top of my head, mumbling something unintelligible before falling asleep again.


End file.
